Referências à Obras Literárias
The following literary works, references or authors have been mentioned or shown in the series to date. Please see their main articles for details; this page is primarily for listing. After All These Years by Susan Isaacs * While Sawyer recovers inside the Swan, this book is seen next to him. Alice no País das Maravilhas by Lewis Carroll * Locke mentions this novel when speaking to Jack about the White Rabbit in "White Rabbit" (Season One). * The episode title "White Rabbit" is a reference to the character of the same name. Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret by Judy Blume * Sawyer is seen reading this book in "The Whole Truth" (Season Two). He says it's "Predictable. Not nearly enough sex," when Sun approaches him. Bad Twin by "Gary Troup" * Hurley is reading the manuscript for Bad Twin in "The Long Con". * Sawyer is reading the manuscript in "Two for the Road". The Bible * Mr. Eko gives Locke a book that he found in the Arrow. When Locke opens the book, he realizes that it is the Bible and also finds that part of the center of the book has been removed. Inside this opening is a missing piece of the Swan Orientation Film. * A Bible is also on display on the bookshelf in Jack's office in "A Tale of Two Cities" (Season Three). The Brothers Karamazov by Fyodor Dostoevsky * Locke gave this book to Ben (who was then claiming to be "Henry Gale") for reading in "Maternity Leave" (Season Two), to which Ben replied, "You don't have any Stephen King?" Carrie by Stephen King * The book that Juliet and the other members of the book club are reading in "A Tale of Two Cities" (Season Three). Dirty Work by Stuart Woods * This book is shown on the bookshelf in the Swan hatch during "Orientation" (Season Two). * A copy of this book is also displayed on the bookshelf in Jack's office in "A Tale of Two Cities" (Season Three). The Epic of Gilgamesh * The crossword puzzle that Locke is solving in "Collision" (Season Two) contains a clue referencing "The Epic of Gilgamesh". Harry Potter * While no specific book in the J.K. Rowling series is mentioned, Hurley does mention Harry when commenting on how Sawyer looks wearing his new glasses in "Deus Ex Machina" (Season One). Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad * In "Numbers" (Season One), Charlie tells Hurley, "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" ** Colonel Kurtz is a character in the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, which is based on Heart of Darkness. Ernest Hemingway * Locke and Ben both mention him in comparison to Dostoevsky. Hindsight by Peter Wright * While Sawyer is recovering inside the Swan, this book is seen next to him. David Hume * An 18th century Scottish philosopher, influenced by John Locke. ** The likely namesake of Desmond. I Ching * Ideograms from the I Ching appear in the DHARMA logos. Jack's Bookshelf * The following books have been identified on Jack's bookshelf shown in "A Tale of Two Cities" (Season Three). right|thumb|Jack's bookshelf *On top of the shelf (left to right) 1. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 2. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 3. Three Ring Binder (White – thick – yellow lettering “…OGICAL”?) 4. Three Ring Binder (White – thin) 5. Three Ring Binder (Grey – thick) 6. ____’s Business Law 7. Compton's Encylopedia Vol. 23 8. Clinical Procedures 9. Harrison's Platinum Edition *SHELF 1 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Information Systems Management in Practice--Barbara C. McNurlin, Ralph H. Sprague 6. Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order--George Johnson 7. Dark Horse--Tami Hoag 8. 9. Parker's Astrology--Julia Parker and Derek Parker 10.____ Student’s Yearbook 11. Book of the Year 1976 12. 13. 14. Pale Horse Coming--Stephen Hunter 15. Nighttime is My Time--Mary Higgins Clark 16. The Greatest Generation--Tom Brokaw 17. 18. Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series)--Carrie R. Leana and Daniel C. Feldman 19. 20. Skinny Dip--Carl Hiaasen 21. Redemption (novel)--Leon Uris*SHELF 2 (left to right) 1. 2. Two Dollar Bill--Stuart Woods 3. Domes of Fire--David Eddings 4. The Power of Beauty--Nancy Friday 5. Valhalla Rising--Clive Cussler 6. No Place Like Home--Mary Higgins Clark 7. 8. Hearts in Atlantis--Stephen Kinghttp://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_King 9. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban--J.K. Rowling 10. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol.I) 11. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. II) 12. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. III) 13. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. IV) (biking trophy) 14. 15. 16. Eleventh Hour--Catherine Coulter 17. 18.Last ______ *SHELF 3 (left to right) 1. The Spirit of Christmas 2. 3. 4. Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol 14 5. McNally's Folly--Vincent Lardo 6. Funk & Wagnalls (?) 7. Astrological Patterns 8. Reader's Digest Condensed Book (titles illegible) 9. Holy Bible 10.Dirty Work--Stuart Woods 11. 12. 13.Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders--Alfred P. Fishman 14. 15. 16. 17. 18.The Scottish Bride--Catherine Coulter 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. *SHELF 4 (left to right) (golf clubs in front of several books) 1. 2. 3. 4. Scientific Genius--Dean Kenneth Simonton 5. A History of World Societies--John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill, Patricia Buckley Ebrey 6. 7. International Book of ____ (?) 8. Reference book 9. Reference book 10. Reference book 11. Reference book 12. Reference book 13. Reference book 14. Reference book 15. Reference book 16. Reference book 17. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. II) 18. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. I) *SHELF 5 (left to right) 1. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. ?) 2. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. 12) 3. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol.13) 4. America _______ 5. 6. 7. The Bailey Chronicles--Catherine Cookson 8. Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment--Stephen Kiernan 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. _____ Vol. 2 16. _____ Vol. 15 17. _____ Vol. 1 *SHELF 6 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. Julius Caesar * Sawyer says to Locke, "You too, Brutus?", in "Two for the Road" (Season Two). This is a reference to the famous quote, "Et tu, Brute?", which are Caesar's last words in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. According to the chronicles, his last words were actually "Tu quoque, mi fili? too, my son?"" or even "Kaï sù, tèknon?", which is the same question, in Greek. Juvenal * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the Blast Door Map. Lancelot by Walker Percy * Sawyer was reading this on the beach in "Maternity Leave" when Kate asked him for a gun. * The title of this book references, in turn, the entire Arthurian canon. Li Bai * An early Tang Dynasty (618-907) poem by Chinese poet Li Bai, "Third Eye Ascended in Dreams" is seen as calligraphy in flashbacks of Jin and Sun's home. * The content itself is surreal, being about a man who journeys far in a dream as though in a vivid parallel dimension, only to be abruptly awoken to the mundaneness and bitterness of reality. This is a paradox meaning that dreams can be better at revealing the truth than reality. Locke, John * John Locke was a 17th century English Enlightenment philosopher who wrote two treaties on government as well as other essays about man's role as a social being. The Lord of the Flies by William Golding * This novel is mentioned by Sawyer during "...In Translation" (Season One). * In "What Kate Did" (Season Two), Charlie mentions how the Tailies went "all Lord of the Flies." * The Oceanic Airlines website has a link to the Stephen King novel Hearts in Atlantis, which is about a boy who receives a copy of The Lord of the Flies and becomes enthralled by it. Marcus Annaeus Lucanus * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the Blast Door Map. Musset, Alfred de * Locke attempts to recreate his brief sighting of the Blast Door Map on a page from a 1939 book of poems by Alfred de Musset, called Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline (Of the Debuts of Rachel and Pauline). The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne * In the novel, several people crash-land a balloon onto an island in the South Pacific (as the actual Henry Gale apparently did), where odd things happen. * There is an orangutan called "Jupe" (short for "Jupiter") on the island. The Hanso Foundation's Joop is very likely a reference to this. An Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge by Ambrose Bierce * Locke is shown holding this book upside down, in the Swan, flipping through the pages as if he's trying to find loose papers between them. The Odyssey Epic Greek tale by Homer, sequel to The Iliad, with parallels to themes in Lost, particularly the story of Desmond and Penelope. Our Mutual Friend by Charles Dickens * Desmond had planned for this to be last book he reads before he dies. The Outsiders by Susan E. Hinton * In the flashback scene in the van during "Everybody Hates Hugo" (Season Two), Hurley's friend Johnny says to him, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." This is a reference to The Outsiders and this phrase being used in the book is, in turn, a reference to the Robert Frost poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay". Plautus * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the Blast Door Map. Rainbow Six by Tom Clancy * This book is shown on the bookshelf in the Swan hatch during "Orientation" (Season Two). Romeo and Juliet * The character Juliet seems to be a member (or perhaps the leader) of one of two factions within the Others and to have once had a relationship with Ben, the leader of the other faction. Rousseau, Jean-Jacques * Influential 18th century Swiss French philosopher who wrote The Social Contract and introduced the idea of the "noble savage". ** Is likely the inspiration for Danielle Rousseau's name. The Stand by Stephen King * Damon Lindelof has said that this novel was a major influence on Lost. Several characters in that book share certain similarities with those on the island. A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens * This is the title of the first episode of Season Three. * Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse revealed in the official podcast that the "two cities" refer to the two seperate societies of the crash survivors and the Others. The Third Policeman by Flann O'Brien * This book is seen when Desmond is gathering his things as he prepares to run from the Swan after Jack damages the computer. The Turn of the Screw by Henry James * In the Swan, Desmond tells Jack and Locke that the DHARMA Initiative orientation film is on the shelf behind this book. * In the book Bad Twin, Manny Weissman compares The Turn of the Screw to other detective novels. Virgílio * Quotes from this Roman author are found on the Blast Door Map. Watership Down by Richard Adams * Kate finds Sawyer sitting on the beach reading this book. Boone said that he was reading it while on vacation in Australia. According to Sawyer, the book had just washed ashore. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum * Henry Gale is the name of Dorothy's uncle. When initially captured, Ben (then insisting his name was "Henry Gale"} claimed to have come to the island in a balloon, as did the Wizard. The real Henry Gale apparently did. A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle * Sawyer is reading this book while Michael is working on the first raft. Category:Cultural references Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists